1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a false nail for nail art which is mounted, by a woman, on the finger's nail for smartness or fashion.
2. Related Art
A clean nail of a human being is beautiful in itself. However, nail care has been taken since the age of ancient Egypt, and in modern ages, a neatly cared beautiful fingertip is representative of woman's charm and widely recognized. Not only the nail itself is beautiful, but also nail coloring for applying color to the nail is carried out. Further, not only a monochrome is applied, but also the nail art for depicting a pattern designed with a small flower pattern is carried out. However, when the nail art is once applied to the woman's nail, the same design remains attached to the nail unless the pattern is peeled off, thus posing a problem that applying the nail art being suitable for woman's total fashion requires time and trouble. Further, a beautiful nail shape is required, which is however the matter of the body, and there is a problem that the requirement cannot be met immediately. To cope with such a problem as noted above, a false nail pasted on the nail is devised, and nail art is applied to the false nail to thereby enable the provision of nail art simply. In view of this, a ready-made false nail capable of being pasted simply is sold as a replacing chip.
However, such a replacing chip as described is an existing ready-made false nail chip, while a nail of a finger of a human being is different in a width of a nail plate, a curve of a nail plate and a shape of a nail plate margin according to respective fingers, and therefore, the existing ready-made false nail chip is not always fitted exactly to the curved state of a user's nail plate, thus posing a problem that the false nail chip is loosened and peeled off easily, or the shape of the margin is not fitted, posing a problem that such a false nail chip as described is understood to be a false nail apparently.
In view of the above, the existing false nail chip is forcibly matched to the curve of the nail to be pasted, and the rear end of the false nail chip is matched to the portion of the cuticle when the nail is grown, which are pasted together by a powerful an adhesive. Even if they are pasted with much trouble, when the nail grows, the rear end of the false nail chip is parted from the cuticle, being unsightly. So, it is desired that the false nail chip be peeled off and repasted. However, since the false nail chip is pasted powerfully as described above, the false nail chip gets scratched at various parts when peeling off, failing to use again, thus posing a problem that a new false nail chip be pasted.
In order to solve the problems encountered in the existing ready-made false nail chip, there is proposed to individually manufacture, every nail of respective fingers, false nail chips fitted to the shapes thereof. For example, there is proposed a method for manufacturing an artificial nail disclosed in Japanese Kokoku Patent Publication H07-73532(1995). However, this method comprises: after a plaster model as the first model has been prepared from a precise impression of a fingertip portion including a nail and its peripheral portion, providing an extended bed at the end thereof to serve as a master model, taking again an impression from the master model, preparing again a second model by plaster from the impression, manufacturing a desired shaped artificial nail pattern on a nail portion of the second model, taking an impression pattern for the artificial nail model from the artificial nail pattern, and forming an artificial nail being consisted of the hardening resin in a gap between the impression pattern and a nail portion of the second model from which the artificial nail model is removed, posing a problem that the processes for preparing the second model are complicated and take time and labor.
The present invention is to solve the problem of the existing ready-made false nail chip as noted above, and provides a method for manufacturing precise false nail chips reducing time and labor imposed on the manufacturing of false nail chips adjusted to shapes of respective nails of individual persons, and further provides an arrangement wherein there is provided a false nail chip which can be used for a long period of time such that a pasted false nail can be easily peeled off and the removed false nail can be pasted again as necessary; where a nail grows to part from a cuticle, the parting from the cuticle can be corrected by re-pasting; and various false nails can be easily replaced and pasted while adjusting to visiting destinations or atmospheres encountered.